


Moonflowers

by brightmoonprincess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonprincess/pseuds/brightmoonprincess
Summary: It's dark, and it's cold.[glitra drabble]
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Moonflowers

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://brightmoonprincess.tumblr.com/post/188994834448/)

It’s cold in space.

The air inside of the spaceship feels stale. Hollow. Lifeless. Despite the new stars and planets and galaxies surrounding them now, this dimension feels emptier than Despondos ever did. 

Glimmer never knew what true hopelessness felt like until now. It’s dark, and it’s cold. The dread runs blue through her veins, icy and numbing.

It’s been days, and she still can’t shake off the feeling of Horde Prime’s hand against her cheek. The touch felt freezing, and it _burned _in a way she can’t describe. He let it lay there for an uncomfortably long time, leaving an imprint that’s still itching at her skin. 

She’d never felt so powerless.

She tries again to use her powers, hand outstretched as she lays on the metal floor. A few sparks bounce from her fingertips, but nothing ignites.

From the other side of the cell, Catra laughs at her.

— — — 

Catra never knew how disgusting the Horde smelled until she left. In the Whispering Woods, there were no toxic fumes to scald her throat, no wafts of decay in the breeze. She could almost taste the magic on her tongue.

The princesses didn’t appreciate what they had. When do they ever?

But it didn’t matter, she told herself. It would all be hers soon. All of it.

That’s the plan.

Was the plan. 

Maybe.

Catra looks up and meets Glimmer’s dull gaze from across the room. She looks pathetic.

But even now, Catra can smell Etheria in her hair, and it makes Catra’s chest ache.

She doesn’t have anything to lose at this point, so she takes a gamble—

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

— — — 

Glimmer pulls her cape tighter around her body. 

“Still awake, Sparkles?”

“… What do you want from me?” Glimmer finally replies, after a few hours of ignoring her.

Catra hesitates, then answers, honestly, “I don’t know.”

After a few more minutes of silence, Glimmer comes and sits in front of her, without a word. Catra’s eyes glow softly, and Glimmer feels like she’s staring into a mirror.

“I hate you,” Glimmer tells her. “I hate you more than I’ve ever hated anyone.”

“Aw, thanks,” Catra replies dryly. “I wish I could say the same to you, but I hate a lot of people.”

All Glimmer thinks is how _it’s so, so cold_. She shift over to Catra’s side, where she slowly and cautiously lays her head on Catra’s shoulder. Heat creeps onto her cheeks, builds in the pit of her stomach. It’s dizzying. Almost nauseating. But it’s nice.

Catra presses her nose into Glimmer’s hair, where she breathes in the faint smell of moonflowers. Glimmer chases the warm feeling, burying her face into Catra’s neck. When she sits back up and meets Catra’s gaze again, they crash their lips together so forcefully that it’s painful.

It’s not a loving kiss. It’s heated— maybe even passionate— but it’s full of hatred and guilt and regret and desperation and pity.

Glimmer wonders how disappointed everyone would be, if they knew. But she swallows down the shame and climbs on top of Catra anyways. 

It isn’t like anyone has to know, she tells herself.

And this won’t last.

They aren’t soulmates.

They’re lonely, and right now they only have each other.


End file.
